The Seven Deadly Sins
by Hybrid-Demon
Summary: Each chapter is one of the sins embodied in the form of a character. Fifth one: Wrath. Plotless ficlets. R
1. Lust

**Hello! This is an impulse fic idea that came to me this morning, so I decided to do it! It'll be seven chapters long, one for each sin, and have irregular update patterns! I can not guarantee the quality of the writing, but I have a feeling it will be different from how I normally write (if I even have a trademark style). The chapters will resemble drabbles, and wont really have any plot. You have been warned.  
**

** Each chapter is one of the sins embodied in the form of a character. The point of view for each chapter will vary depending on my mood.**

**Chapter one: Lust ****_"Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body."_  
Color: Blue.  
Symbol: The cow.  
Punishment in Hell: Smothered in fire and brimstone.  
Virtue: Chastity.  
Demon: Asmodai**

(info taken from... somewhere I can't remember. I'll try to find out by the next chapter, though.)

******Character: Misa  
POV: Misa's**

* * *

I wish you would love me. 

I wish that you would notice when I look at you with eyes filled with desire, and look back, mirroring my emotions.

I wish that you would reach out and take me in your arms, setting aflame my body, my soul coming alive.

I wish that you would kiss me tenderly, with passion and infatuation.

I wish that you would touch me and enjoy me, instead of pushing me away. I wish that you would take me in a bout of fiery passion!

The rare times you do kiss me, your lips on mine, as soft and sweet as honey, it's like a bolt of lightning through my body. My lips tingle with excitement. My body is cold and warm in the same breath and the feeling is so magical I would give up everything to spend just a little more time with you.

I relish in the afterglow of the scarce moments you spend with me. I know I am selfish, and I know my lust is so overwhelming sometimes it hurts to breathe, but I love you, Raito-kun! Truly and wholly and with my entire being, I love you.

I am yours to have as you please. I will stay by your side whether you want me there or not. I will remain loyal to you until my last breath is ripped from my quivering body, and will continue to love you in the afterlife.

I will wait for you. Rest assured that I will always be here if you need me. Call on me for anything from assassination to sexual release, for I am yours, my Lord, my Master, my God, Kira.

* * *

******And there we have it. Chapter one. This took me around 30 to 40 minutes to write, with a few interruptions**. 

******The next chapter is gluttony. And please, leave a quick review and make my life sparkle fantastic :D (Don't ask...)**

******-Hybrid****  
**


	2. Gluttony

**Yes! Finally! It let me upload this! I have been trying since Friday! Oh, thank God**, **I was about to go insane and smash something, I swear.**

**Well anyway, chapter two is finally here! Rejoice! And everyone was right-- who else other than L? I mean, really.**

**Chapter two: Gluttony _"The inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires."_  
Color: Orange.  
Symbol: The pig.  
Punishment in Hell: Force-fed rats, toads and snakes.  
Opposing virtue: Faith and temperance.  
Demon: Beelzebub.**

**(Info taken from Endlings deviantart (www . endling . deviantart . com). His Sin drawings inspired me to write this.)  
**

**Charater: L  
POV: Third person (Sorta from Raito's.)**

* * *

There was food everywhere. 

Ice cream, cookies, cupcakes, crackers, cake, pie, sugar cubes.

Candy, chocolate, cherries, strawberries, pudding, Jell-O.

There was an abundance of food.

Very few amounts of it had any nutritional value.

And all L did was eat.

Nary a moment went by when the detective did not have a saccharine treat in his grasp. It was inhuman, the rate in which he could devour sweets.

He partook regularly in anything he could get his spidery, pale hands on. Nothing was safe when L was hungry, which seemed to be all the time.

Raito remembered L often jarring him into wakefulness and telling him that they had to go get something to eat. The ravenous detective would then drag Raito into the kitchen where he selected a few sweet things and indulged on his gluttonous tendencies.

Raito would doze off as L ate, sometimes counting the confectioneries he went through before satiated. Then the duo would rise and return to bed, L content at last.

Once, when Raito was angry with L, he replaced his sugar with table salt. Coming down from a sugar high, L spooned spoonful after spoonful of "sugar" into his cup.

Perhaps his sudden need for sleep inhibited his acute sense of smell, but L brought the cup to his lips, brimming with salt, and took a sip.

A look of shock and disgust adorned his features as he immediately spat the liquid back into the cup. The team looked at him curiously as he stuck out his tongue, cringing from the pungent tea.

Raito, however, burst out laughing, unable to control himself. There was no use pretending, L would know it was him. L glared a stiletto right through Raito's heart before kicking him as hard as he could.

The bruise on his chest was an small price to pay for the satisfaction of L keeping his sweets from Raito at all times, and the knowledge that he got the detective back for waking him up at night for a slice of cake.

* * *

**Well, so much for chapter two. Next is Greed. Yay!**

**Review maybe?**

**-Hybrid**


	3. Greed

**After much time, I bring ye greed. Not much to say. Hope you enjoy!**

****

**Chapter three:Greed. _"The desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual."_**

**Color****: Gold/yellow.  
****Symbol****: The frog.  
****Punishment in Hell****: Boiled in oil.  
****Opposing virtue****: Generosity.  
****Demon****: Mammon **

**Character****: Higuchi**  
**POV****: Third person.**

---

He wanted money. He would do anything to become wealthy.

_Does 'anything' mean kill a man?_

Unfortunately, yes.

Kyosuke Higuchi would kill _many_ people to get what he wanted: Money.

When Rem came to him with the Death Note, Higuchi was intrigued. All he had to do was a kill a few criminals now and then, and he could kill anyone he wanted in anyway possible? Amazing.

When he wrote down the first name, the first person to die at the hands of the third, and greediest, Kira, he flinched when the 40 seconds were up. He sat there, eyes shut tightly, not breathing, not moving, just waiting.

The name he had written down... the man died. He heard it from the T.V.

Tentatively, he opened one eye. Then the other.

He looked around cautiously. Then, when nothing happened, he laughed.

_What was he expecting? Eternal damnation?_

He'd killed a man and nobody knew.

Oh, the power this book granted him. He killed person after person, Yotsuba benefiting greatly from the deaths. The more he killed, the more money he got, and in the end that was all he really wanted.

As Higuchi stayed up, writing names in the Death Note, he could see his future before him. Cash, everywhere. He was wealthier than he ever imagined. He had more money than he knew what to do with.

However, his sight was blinded by the glittering gold, because never once did he foresee his capture.

---

**After such a long wait, it's short, I know. I just didn't have much inspiration for greed. Ah well.**

**Next is Sloth. Yay!**

**-Hybrid**


	4. Sloth

**Omgwtfbbqbyob this took SO LONG to get out. Sorry, I kinda... well, I forgot about it. I know, I know, what an irresponsible fanfic writer I am. But the next will be out soon!**

**Chapter Three: Sloth "_The avoidance of physical or spiritual work._****"  
Color: Gray.  
Symbol: The goat.  
Punishment in Hell: Thrown into snake pits.  
Virtue: Zeal, diligence.  
Demon: Belphegor.**

**Character: Near  
POV: Third person**

* * *

Near was looking particularly lethargic that afternoon. He lay on his stomach, a box of Legos to his left and a bowl of cherries to his right. He didn't even look up when Mello stalked into the room, teal eyes alight with anger from some petty fight he got into with an upperclassman. 

"God Near, your such a sloth." Mello announced, crossing his arms. Languidly, Near raised his head and peered at Mello from listless gray eyes.

"What do you want?" He yawned.

"I came here to get some time alone, only to find that your lazy ass hasn't moved all day!"

"You shouldn't swear Mello, you're only 12." Near said quietly, nestling his chin once again into the crook of his arm. He grabbed a red cherry from the bowl and plucked it from the stem, relishing in the sweet juices that flooded his tongue.

"You're indolence disgusts me." Mello spat, tucking a stray wisp of golden hair behind his ear and turning on his heels.

Near rolled over on his back and stretched one hand above him, the sleeve of his white pajama's slipping down. He held the plastic airplane with three fingers, and made it fly through the air, making sputtering noises to accompany it. "We can't all be overflowing with stamina." He paused his airplane engine noise long enough to say to Mello. Mello just shook his head and walked out the door, muttering beneath his breath.

Near tossed his airplane into an army of robots and stretched in the warm afternoon sun. He took another cherry in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Being lazy on a sunny day was pure bliss.

* * *

**Really. Sometimes you just need to cuddle up with a good book and a bowl of cherries. Does a body good.**

**Next one is wrath. Bet we can all guess who represents that sin :D**

**-Hybrid **


	5. Wrath

**See, I told you that it would be out soon! -dances-**

**Neh, reviews are nummy. And, Raito was my first choice for wrath, and Mello my first choice for envy. But I decided that Raito fit elsewhere, and that the wrath spot could be filled with no other. I mean, besides for those two, who else in the series in wrathful?  
**

**Chapter five****: Wrath "_inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger_"  
Color: Red.  
Symbol: The bear.  
Punishment in Hell: Dismemberment whilst still alive.  
Opposing virtue: Patience.  
Personal demon: Satan.**

**Character****: Mello  
POV: First person**

---

I was consumed by a soul devouring, blood boiling anger. My face was hot with rage, my ears pounded, my hands itched to be around someones neck. My body was just _begging_ to let someone have a taste of my wrath.

Hatred prickled like an illness just below my skin. How _could_ I have let Kira escape?! Damn it! Damn it all to Hell!

In my blind fury, I punched a hole through the wall. The pain raced up my arm and did little to quell the enmity the blossomed in my chest. My whole being was so controlled by this desire for revenge, this cold hearted malice, that my breaths were ragged from sheer _hate_.

My vision was framed by hot red, as if my hostility was embodied everywhere I looked. Anger radiated off my skin like I was a furnace. I saw Matt distance himself from me, and knew that I was starting to resembled a rabid animal. But quite frankly, I really didn't care. Kira had gotten the better of me, and I didn't care if my old best friend thought I was losing it. I _was_ losing it. In fact, I had already _lost_ it. Absolute loathing swelled in my stomach and spread throughout my body, setting my nerve endings on fire. If I didn't choke the life out of the pathetic excuse for a man, then I would die trying.

I sighed, and forced my feelings to simmer. They would lay dormant, nestled between my ribs, until Kira was in my grasp. Until Kira would find out first hand, that Mello was a force to be reckoned with.

I smirked, sunk into a chair and bit off a piece of chocolate.

Oh yes, Kira would pay.

---

**I was insanely happy after writing this. Like, a feeling of lightness and nonstop smiling. I'm such a weirdo.**

**I'm not really sure when this takes place. I was thinking about after the explosion, but I'm thinking Mello would be more dead, not infuriated. Ah well.**

**Next is envy. What are your guesses?**

**-Hybrid **


End file.
